Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications continue to evolve and can provide a desirable and efficient way for parties to communicate with one another. In particular, VoIP calls that include a video element in which calling parties see one another can provide an intimate and desirable experience.
Yet, these types of communications continue to have barriers that affect the extent to which many users engage them. For example, consider the case where a video communication is desired using, for example, VoIP. Typically, in order to have such a video communication, contact details are exchanged between parties such that each party's contact details reside in one another's contact list. Further, both parties in a video communication are typically required to be on the line at same time. This can present problems particularly across varying time zones. In addition, video communications using VoIP generally require high-end computing devices with fairly high bandwidth network connections. Even if all of these challenges are met, there still may be problems in connecting video calls and sustaining the calls for any period of time.